High Efficient Video Coding (HEVC) is an evolving video compression standard that is under development by the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) formed by ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG). As with previous video coding standards, HEVC describes use of basic modules such as intra/inter prediction, transform, quantization and in-loop filtering and entropy coding. JCT-VC is planning to add a Scalable Video Coding (SVC) extension into the HEVC standard. The SVC extension of HEVC can potentially cope with the heterogeneity of networks and devices in a video service environment.